


Uma Thurman (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It’s all very emo, M/M, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Uma Thurman” by FOB(Written 5-15-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 4





	Uma Thurman (Klance)

"Bury me 'til I confess" Lance sings loudly - coming up behind Keith and wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith leans into him as lance continues, whispering into his ear "and I can't get you outta my head". A shiver runs through Keith as he feels Lance slowly grind his hips into his ass. 

"The stench, The stench of summer sex" Keith starts to sing as he turns around in Lance's arms, slowly walking them backwards until Lance's back hits the wall. "Oh hell yes" Lance gasps as Keith starts kissing his neck. "I'll divide you down to the smallest you can be" Lance growls as he flips them and pins Keith to the wall. "Put your - put your v-v-venom in me!" Keith says, voice dazed. 

"Ill work you like a miracle. you took the oath - May nothin but death do us part" Lance says as he nips at Keith's earlobe making Keith whine beneath him. 

Then they fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This. This right here is the best thing I’ve ever written. I sacrifice this work to the emo god’s. All hail cheese whiz.


End file.
